Beloved With White Hair
by AkamaiHigaku
Summary: Deathstroke and Nightwing/Renegade are married but Batman and the others seem intent on ruining their lives. Dick is 18 and Deathstroke is 30
1. Chapter 1

**Beloved With White Hair**

 **(A/N: Deathstroke is 30-years-old and Dick is 18. In this Dick has just turned into Renegade once again. Bruce is a asshole and Rose hates Dick for stealing her fathers affection. There will be smut, very detailed smut, so be warned... See ya! Panther xx)**

When Slade Joseph Wilson awoke he lay there for a moment just basking in the warmth of his bed. He reached out and ran his slightly calloused fingers along the sheets beside him. He cracked his only eye open and sat up. He reached on the bedside table and grabbed his eye patch, slipping it over his eye and securing it loosely. He yawned as he slid to the side of his bed and slipped his feet into his fluffy slippers, which he secretly enjoyed, and stood, the bed covers slipping from his waist to pool on the floor behind him as he walked over to his robe which he had discarded the night before. He slid his arms into the invitingly warm blue sleeves and pulled the robe around his body, securing it tightly.

Taking his time to untie his plait and loosen it so it flowed in loose waves down his back. His shimmering white hair stood out from the dark room and his tanned skin. He walked into his ensuite and relieved himself before cleaning up and walking downstairs. He smiled as he heard the hum of the radio from the kitchen. He wandered to the kitchen and leaned in the doorway, he chuckled as he watched his husband dance around the kitchen. He smiled softly before walking up behind him and hugging the shorter man's waist. He nuzzled his nose into the other's neck, inhaling deeply _'lime, leather, and rose. God, I love this man'_ he smiled and kissed the males cheek. "Morning Dickiebird," he said softly, as the other turned around showing a young face with sapphire eyes that sparkled in the morning light. His ebony hair fell haphazardly into his eyes and fluttered as Slade's soft breaths hit his face. "Morning my love," the younger man responded in his light and deep voice, a heartwarming smile spreading across his face.

The pair shared a tender kiss, that if Slade hadn't pulled away from, would have gotten rather hot and sexual quickly. They heard a noise of disgust and turned their gazes to Slade's only daughter, Rose, who had taken a severe dislike to Richard almost immediately. Richard, or Dick, didn't know what he'd done to deserve such dislike from the teen but he was determined to find out to stop the arguments that ensued if he wanted even a hug from his husband. Slade was fiercely protective of both his husband and his daughter, he wanted them to get along but he knew that it just wouldn't happen. Dick smiled at her and bode her a good morning as he turned back to their breakfast, fried eggs, bacon, and toast. Slade and Rose sat at the table, Rose began to sharpen her knives and Slade began reading the paper. It all seemed to be okay before Rose threw a blade at the back of Dick's head, gulping as he caught it between his fingers quicker than her eyes could follow.

He turned and stared at her before smiling and chuckling, setting it down on the table with her and her biological dad's breakfast. Dick then walked out the room to dress for his and his husbands "business" meeting today. He slid into the Renegade costume with a relaxed sigh, strapping the extensive array of knives to his chest and sliding the two pistols into holsters on his thighs. He seemed more content now as he strapped his boots on and moved to grab his mask. He slipped it down over his face as his husband walked in, blinking at his man through the red lenses. He sat on the window sill as he watched Slade get dressed and smiled as he got up to tie the man's hair up. It was a wonder he couldn't do it.

Dick pressed a warm kiss to his hubby's lips before he pulled on his own mask. Slade watched with a satisfied smirk as the younger male turned and walked away, biting his lip at the tightness of the pants over his man's fine bottom. He soon followed and gave the regular warnings to Rose. They left and soon were on their way to meet up with Luthor and The Light. Unfortunately for them luck just wasn't on their side this morning.

They ran, almost literally, into The Justice League and Renegade's ex-teammates. Both sighed and began fighting their respective opponents, The Team taking on Renegade while Slade fought The Justice League. The duo was thrown into each other, Dick groaning in pain as he landed on his ass. Slade helped him up and decided to hold him in a bridal carry as he ran away, breathing heavily as he outran the heroes. They crept into The Light's secret base and finally arrived, albeit late, and slumped in their chairs. They sported injuries, Slade's already healing. Dick had gashes lining his face uncovered by the mask and clearly had at the very least bruised ribs. The group of villains saw the couple and looked shocked "What on Earth happened Slade!?" shouted Lex. "Simple. I and Renegade had a run in with the League and the sidekick patrol," he grunted, "and got our asses handed to us on a silver platter."

Everyone looked at Renegade who tossed a microchip in a plastic baggy at Lex. The man caught it and looked at the male who was barely staying conscious, "T-that is all," he broke off to sputter and cough, "of B-batmans contingency plans to take down the League." Slade dived forwards to catch his husband as the male collapsed forwards, completely unconscious, concern and fear running through his veins.

It was gonna be a **LONG** meeting...


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Here is the promised smut scene, a bit after the meeting. Sorry if I repeat myself a lot, I have trouble with certain things. I must also apologize for my lack of updates to 'Nightwing has a cold again'. I have writers block for the next chapter, could use some help! Gahhhhhh! Enjoy folks! Panther xx)**

Almost a week later both men were back up and moving. Slade had a habit, if he was awake, to watch his husband stretch, admiring every inch of him. Slade had pulled an absolute beauty! The younger was exactly 5'11" tall and weighed in at 12.5 stone. He was thin, tanned naturally due to his gypsy heritage and due to his acrobatics had an amazing ass. Slade would often fantasise about it, them never actually having had sex. Slade himself stood at an impressive 6'4" and he weighed 16.1 stone, instantly putting him above Richard.

He loved his lithe lover dearly and wanted nothing more than to give into the urges. That is until the day when Renegade is accidentally infected with Poison Ivy's sex pollen. He would whine and rut against their bed where he lay, chained up to prevent him escaping and getting hurt or worse. Slade almost gave in then and there, his man smelling intoxicating. He watched his incredibly horny husband arch his back, his soft rosie lips parted in a low gutteral whine, his hands and muscles tensing, and the most tempting part was seeing his loves cock straining against the latex suits they wore. Wilson licked his lips and leaned down, capturing the others parted lips with his own, chapped, and dry ones. He pressed his tongue on Dicks mouth, elicting a needy moan and making his lips part enough for Slade to slip his tongue into his mouth, feeling the intense heat of the others mouth. He brought a hand up to cup the chained up males chin and tilt his head up more, removing the mask to reveal glassy unfocused eyes.

He left feather light kisses to the side of Richards neck and bit down lightly, and recieving a loud and needy moan. He smirked and sucked on the soft skin, forming an impressive looking lovebite. He let one hand trail lower down the plains of his husbands stomach to cup around the males erection, squeezing almost teasingly. The absolutely lust filled moan he got in return was a surprise. He felt Dick buck into his hand, obviously wanting friction to quell the growing arousal. Slade tutted softly as he moved around the bed, removing his hand.

He slowly removed his own weapons, boots and helmet. He smirked at the man on his bed, spread eagled and clearly wanting, trussed up like a turkey. He stripped Renegade completely, licking his lips at his husbands erection, pre-come already forming at the tip. Slade removed his gloves and trailed his finger over the tip, gathering the substance before bringing it to his mouth to taste, practically moaning at the taste of his Dickiebird. Said man then turned his head to face Slade, eyes begging him to fuck him. Wilson growled and practically ripped his own clothes off, revealing his fat, throbbing cock waiting for his husbands tight ass. He reached into the drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out, slicking up two fingers and slipping them into Dick's ass.

He felt the muscles in Richard's ass tense around his fingers before he let out a whimper, bucking back on the fingers. In response Slade slicked up an additional finger, slipping that inside as well, marvelling at how tight and warm it was. He pulled them out and began to slick up his own cock, biting his lip at the feeling. He then straddled Richard's thighs, lifted his ass up and teased his hole with his tip, pushing in a bit then pulling out. He did this a few times, until he heard Dick whine. That whine made him grin and shove it all the way inside, gasping and moaning almost immediatly. Richard screamed happily and arched his back. Wilson knelt over him and roughly kissed him as he began to thrust, shoving his hard length in and out as he ravished his hubby's mouth.

Slade soon got a rythmn both he and Dick liked and kept at it for about 3 minutes before feeling the muscles in his lower stomach constrict as he felt his orgasm approaching. He began to slam his cock in and out of his man's ass. Dick let out cries of pure bliss as he finally went over the edge, semen coating their stomaches. Slade gasped and soon came inside Dick, shuddering as he felt waves of his seed enter his husbands ass. He soon finished and left him, unchaining him and slumping beside him, covering them up and smiling as he watched his hazy husband lay his head on his chest, curled around him. He lay an arm across Richard's back as he slept, stroking his hair until he to fell into the realm of dreams.


End file.
